Konoha Academy
by Ayaka-Midori
Summary: You would belive konoha academy was just a bording school for intelligent teens but is it. kibaXoc sasukeXsakura inoXshikamaru tentenXneji narutoXhinata. Little bit of Naruto BoysXoc fluff
1. Chapter One: Your sending me away?

I DO NOT I REPETE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING NARUTO RELATED!!!!!!

_If I did sasuke wouldnt be a complete jack ass! _

_But i do own Kaminari Ishida So no stealin her or i will hunt you down and kills you and they can never tell it was i! _

* * *

"Kaminari please come to the living room" my mother called out. I opend my bedromm door and walked down stairs into to living room and took a seat accross from my parents. "yes mother what is it" i asked as i looked up at her. We recived a letter and i think you should read it. I picked the letter up from the table that my father pushed toward me.

_

* * *

__Dear Mr. and Mrs. Ishida,_

_We are pleased to inform that your daughter has been selected to attend Konoha Academy. Please find the enclosed list of necessary equipment, books will be handed out to the pupils at school. Start of term begins September 1__st__. the train will leave sauna station at 11 sharp. We await your response no later than July 31__st_

_Sincerely,_

_Shizune  
Deputy Headmistress _

* * *

I dropped the letter after reading it and looked up at my parents. "What does this mean mother" I asked as I looked at her. "It means that you are accepted there and are going" she said with a straight face. "You're sending me away" my eyes widened. "No darling" she said and got up and walked away leaving to be just my father and I. "well it's been decided and we already sent them a letter telling them you are attending" he got up and followed my mother. I felt my mouth drop and stared at my father's retreading back. I sat down on the couch and looked at the second part of the letter.

_

* * *

__UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:_

_1. Three Dark Green Pleated skirts (thigh length) _

_2 .Six white button down shirts, three long sleeved and three short sleeved.(peter-pan collard)_

_3. Six dark green Sweater vests three sleeveless and three long sleeved_

_4. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) _

_5. One winter cloak (Dark Green, silver fastenings)  
_

* * *

_EQUIPMENT _

_Pens and pencils _

_Scientific calculator _

_Telescope set _

_Brass Scale  
_

I sat the letter down  
and sighed. So this is the school I'm going to be going I murmured quietly and got up walking into my room sitting down on my bed and pulled my cell phone out.

Kaminari_: Omg u won't believe wha my dad n mom said  
Nakita: wha wont I believe  
Kaminari: THERE SENDING ME AWAY D:  
N: NO WAY  
K: WAY  
N: D:  
K: I don't wanna leave :"(  
N: I no want u 2 leave ethire  
N: Make them change their mind  
K: I can't n they already told them I would go their!  
N: No way!  
K: way!  
N: Im gonna miss u.  
K: Im goanna miss u 2  
_

I shut my phone and slid it underneath my pillow and fell asleep.

~2 months later~

"Come on were going to be late" my mother said as she woke me up. "w.w." I said sleepily. "Today is September first and your train leaves in three hours so get up now" my mother snapped as she walked out of my room. I sighed and swung myself over and got up. "I forgot today's the day" I said to myself as I locked the bathroom door behind me turning the shower on. I stripped my nightgown off and stepped into the shower letting the warm water sooth me for a little bit. I reached for my key lime smelling shampoo and washed my hair followed by using my key lime smelling conditioner. I got out of the shower and then dressed in a white tee shirt and denim skirt with white sneakers. I brushed my hair into its usual style, framing my face (looks like uruy ishida's hairstyle). And then grabbed my suitcase and started packing. 30 minutes later I was done packing and loaded it into the car. 10 minutes later and we were on the road headed to the train station that would take me away from my beloved school, my beloved hometown of Sauna. We arrived to the train station and walked to the train that will take me to my new school. The train was huge. It had the crest of the school on the side of the main train and all the cabins. I turned to face my parents to say good bye then boarded the train picking in empty compartment to sit down in and pulled my iPod out and plugged them in my ears.

It was going to be a long time.


	2. Chapter 2: The train ride

Chapter 2!

I DO NOT I REPETE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING NARUTO RELATED!!!!!!

_If I did sasuke wouldn't be a complete jack ass! _

_But I do own Kaminari Ishida! So no stealin her or I will hunt you down and kills you and they can never tell it was I!_

* * *

Preview of last chapter:

_  
_We arrived to the train station and walked to the train that will take me to my new school. The train was huge. It had the crest of the school on the side of the main train and all the cabins. I turned to face my parents to say good bye then boarded the train picking in empty compartment to sit down in and pulled my iPod out and plugged them in my ears.

It was going to be a long time.

* * *

Now on with the story :D

* * *

I slid my phone out for the 5th time in 10 minutes to check the time. It read, 10:30am. I let out a sigh and thought _I have another 30 minutes man it's taking forever_. I looked up as I heard the compartment door slide open,

"hi" said girl with blond hair in four pigtails.

"Hello" I responded.

"Can I sit here "she said looking at me.

"Sure you may"

I said gently smiling. She sat down.

"Are you related to an Uchiha?"

she asked curiously as she stared at me.

"Who and no"

I said giving her a wired look.

"Oh well you look like you can be related to them" she said as she sighed and sat back blowing a bubble.

I rolled my eyes and sat back and turned my iPod on. Soon the train started to move _finally _I thought and sat up.

"Finally the train is moving" I said.

"Yeah I know" the girl replied looking bored.

"Hey what is your name anyways" I asked her looking at her.

"My name is Tamari and what is yours" she asked.

"Names Kaminari" I told her. I looked at the left side looking outside the window and noticed we were going through pastures of green land.

"Do you know how long it will be till we reach school" I asked her sighing.

"About 4 more hours" she said as she got up.

"Well I got people to find" and she walked off the compartment door slamming shut. I closed my eyes and feel asleep bored waiting and waiting for the train to arrive to its destination.

~2 hours later~

I awoke to the compartment door opening. I looked up and it was the girl I saw earlier. I noticed she had changed into uniform.

"I suggest you change, I believe we will be arriving to school real soon"

she said and then slid the door shut and walked down the hall. I got up and reached for my suitcase and pulled my uniform out. I turned around and locked the compartment door and pulled the shades down and then turned to the window and pulled the shade down. I sighed and then started to take my shoes off. I slid my socks off and then my denim jeans. I slid my jacket off then my tee shirt and threw them onto the pile of clothes that was lying by my feet. I reached into my suitcase and pulled out one my skirts and slid it on. Then I grabbed a white long sleeved shirt and slid it on the buttoned it up. I slipped one of the sleeveless sweaters on that had the school crest on it. I slid dark green knee socks that had a light green trim to it. Then I slipped on black dress shoes.

"Dressed in uniform" I murmured and opened the shades and unlocked the compartment door.

What I didn't realize was that there was a guy that slid into compartment next to mine as a crowd of girls rushed past. I turned my back to him and bent down picking the clothes up and the guy blushed watching me then left going back to his actual compartment. I zipped my suitcase up and then sat down.

~2 hours later~

The train stopped moving and I sighed frightened a little knowing I was about to start a new school I slipped my cloak on.

"All students please find the nearest exit and leave your things it will be brought up" said someone on the PA system."

I sighed and walked out the train.

"FIRST YEARS OVER HERE" some woman said with purple hair that was spiked up

"ALL FIRST YEARS OVER HERE" she yelled again.

I walked over to her and soon all of us first years were grouped up we were lead to huge van and we all boarded in the van and

we were off!


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to Konoha Academy

Chapter 3!

I DO NOT I REPETE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING NARUTO RELATED!!!!!!

_If I did sasuke wouldn't be a complete stuck up jerk! _

_But I do own Kaminari Ishida! So no stealin her or I will hunt you down and kills you and they can never tell it was I!  
_

* * *

_Preview of last chapter:_

The train stopped moving and I sighed frightened a little knowing I was about to start a new school I slipped my cloak on.

"All students please find the nearest exit and leave your things it will be brought up" said someone on the PA system."

I sighed and walked out the train.

"FIRST YEARS OVER HERE" some woman said with purple hair that was spiked up

"ALL FIRST YEARS OVER HERE" she yelled again.

I walked over to her and soon all of us first years were grouped up we were lead to huge van and we all boarded in the van and

We were off!

* * *

Now on to the story: D

* * *

The van pulled up to the front doors of the school.

"Okay get out of the van and lineup" said the woman that drove us here.

"Oh and my name is Anko by the way and I'm one of the teachers here" she smiled

We all lined up following instructions.  
"Okay so I see you can listen now get into two lines boys on the right and girls on the left" she said standing in front of us.

We did as we were told. Soon enough we were walking up the main gates and through the big wooden doors of the school and we entered a hall way. You could hear the awe of the students as we were led to a small room.

"Okay as you can hear, we are near the mess hall. Once we get ready for your entrance you will wait here. When it's time to come in I will come to get you." She said exiting the room. Chatter started up as we waited.  
"I can't believe we are actually here" a girl said

"Why must we be kept in a small room" a boy complained.

"Oh shut up" said a girl

~ Fifteen minutes later ~

"We are ready for you" anko said opening the door behind us. "Now get back into the lines you were in when we first arrived." She added.

We got into our lines and we were free from being held in that small room and then led into the mess hall through big massive wooden doors that seemed to open on its own. All the students that were in there were watching us. Some had scowls others were smiling. We were brought up to the head table. The headmistress came up to us.

"Welcome new sophomores to Konoha Academy. My name is Headmistress Tsunade" she smiled down at us. "Please turn and face your school mates" she added after.

"Students" she said

"WELCOME TO KONOHA ACADEMY SCHOOL FOR SPIES AND ASSASSIONS" they recited.

All of us sophomores gasped.

"What the" was heard all throughout the group.

"Yes they are correct. This is no ordinary school boys and girls" she said seriously. "Please sit at the table in the middle and pay close attention to what I'm about to say and what I'm about to tell you" she added

We immediately did what we were told and looked up at her.

"here at this school you will learn many things, don't get me wrong this school is for special girl and boys who are very intelligent but there are some who are more special, you guys. You guys are extremely smart have proved it well. You guys are here to be taught and trained of the skills of a spy and assassins. You have proved you have the ability and force to be one." The headmistress spoke. "But you must remember, no one outside this school not even your family must know how exceptional you really are" she added with a serious and threatening tone.

You could hear an audible gulp from the sophomore table.

"Don't worry, you guys really are exceptional, just more then what the other people know about. Now let's learn the school rules" she said as a screen came down from behind her.

A power point came up.

"Rule number one: Never betray the school  
Rule number two: Everything taught here is to stay in the school.  
Rule Number Three: Listen to your instructors  
Rule Number Four: Respect your elders and upperclassmen.  
Rule Number Five: Do your work efficiently  
Rule Number Six: Do not use what you learned on your school mates" she said gripping the podium.

"Remember these rules or suffer the consequences" she said darkly

We nodded with strait faces.

Now here are your guys schedules and for sophomores where your dorm is" she said as teachers came around passing them. When I received mine I looked down at it:

* * *

NAME: KAMINARI ISHIDA Dorm: 1003A  
AGE: 15 SOPHMORE  
DOB: 09/04/'94 STU. #9494KI

* * *

HOUR CLASS TEACHER ROOM NUMBER

* * *

Hour 1: Basic Encryption Iruka 500  
Hour 2: History through the Ages Kakashi 615  
Hour 3: Culture and assimilations Kurenai 200  
Hour 4: P&E Guy GYM  
Hour 5: Study Hall Kakashi 340  
Hour 6: Advance Chemistry Asuma 101  
Hour 7: Cover OP' Anko Basement

* * *

I reread my schedule and let out a sigh._ I can't believe this but I know it's true _I thought.

"It's time for you guys to be in your dorms. Classes will start at 8am please be in your first hour before the bell." The headmistress said.

All of us got up and walked toward the door. We walked out of the mess hall and up the main stairs from there we branched off some going left others right. I went left and walked into a hallway I followed the smaller crowed to a staircase and went up the stairs into a hallway and students started to enter rooms. I followed them and noticed I need to go up another floor. I went up the stairs and found my dorm room.


End file.
